


Confessions

by tiifalockhart



Series: Confessions [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Jealous Noctis Lucis Caelum, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29785503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiifalockhart/pseuds/tiifalockhart
Summary: You and Noctis have been friends for quite a while, that is... Until you join him on his journey to Altissia and become fairly close to Prompto.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum & Reader, Noctis Lucis Caelum/Reader, Prompto Argentum & Reader, Prompto Argentum/Reader
Series: Confessions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189346
Kudos: 4





	Confessions

Meeting the Prince of Insomnia was purely coincidental. 

It wasn’t in school, it wasn’t in the Citadel, and it wasn’t even through one of Noctis’ other friends. You happened to run into him in the street after exiting one of the small markets located in the city. As you left the market, you couldn’t even walk three full steps before feeling someone bump into you and knock the bag out of your hand. You didn’t complain out loud, but a tired and disappointed sigh left your lips. You stared down at the fallen fruit and ripped bag, glaring at it in hopes that it would clean itself up, until you heard a quiet “Sorry” from your left. 

You slowly turned to look at the perpetrator, your glare piercing into his soul until you realized who he was. A shocked look formed in your features as you took a step back. “Y-You’re-”

“-The Prince, I know.” He sighed as if he never gets to hear the end of it. He looked down at the ruined bag and frowned, before awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. “I’ll buy you new ones.” He muttered, bending down to pick it up. 

You stared at him in amazement, before quickly leaning down to help him. “I should be the one who’s apologizing, I wasn’t paying attention.” You responded hurriedly, feeling yourself become flustered with the predicament you found yourself in. A soft chuckle left his lips as he shook his head. 

“Seriously, don’t worry about it.” He insisted, which surprised you more. “Let’s face it, I wasn’t paying attention and I ruined your food, right? It’s fine.” Noctis shrugged, guiding you back inside the shop. You expressed your gratitude to him over and over again until the two of you parted. 

After that strange encounter, the two of you began to see each other more often. It seemed to be more coincidental than deliberate, which both of you found odd. Every single time you saw each other, you’d let out an awkward laugh and greet each other, but it usually never went on further than that. 

That is, until your most recent bump-in. The two of you ended up running into each other during class, the two of you obviously trying to do something else other than study. When Noctis’ eyes fell on you, he let out a sigh and slowly shook his head. “I feel like every time I see you, I’m seeing an old friend.” He greeted, which pulled you out of your daze of boredom. 

“Oh… Hey Prince Noctis, I never thought we’d see each other so often after we first met.” You replied, snickering. “I didn’t know you attended school here.” You pointed out, raising a brow.

Noctis nodded lightly as a small smile tugged on his lips. “I feel like fate is telling us to become friends or something like that.” He shrugged, walking alongside you. “Wanna get lunch together after classes?” 

You looked up at him with a mixture of confusion and surprise. “Oh… Me?” You asked, knowing it was a dumb question. “I suppose so… I’m not too busy with my studies at the moment.” 

“Nice. We’ll meet in front of the school then.” He decided, glancing over at you. “I should probably get to class before I get caught skipping.” He muttered, a tired sigh leaving his lips. The two of you said your goodbyes and parted after that, planning to meet up after school. It was such an odd relationship… Neither of you actually considered being friends until now.

After that day, the two of you spend almost every day together. You grew rather close over the years. Noctis seemed to enjoy having somewhere to go that wasn’t strictly royalty… It was a well-needed break usually. Noctis often invited you to royal events as well, usually claiming that he was forced to go and he needed a partner to come. For the most part, you knew that he was just taking this chance to find a way out of the event early, but it was still fun. You got to know his father pretty well, which was surreal. The same question crossed your mind often: how the hell were you able to easily become friends with both the Prince and the King?

Years had passed since then. Noctis made a few more friends and prepared for his trip to get married off during this time, while you were busy helping your family and working. It wasn’t until a few days before when Noctis was scheduled to leave, he ran into you while you were on your way to work. 

A laugh left his lips as you were jolted from your tired state, his sudden presence surprising you. “Man, feels like old times, doesn’t it?” He joked, grinning at you. 

A scoff left your lips as you returned the grin. “Something like that. What are you doing here?” You asked, raising a brow at him. He shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck. 

“I came to get you out of work… And to ask you a favor.” Noctis explained, crossing his arms as he continued to walk, gesturing for you to follow. As the two of you walked, Noctis began to talk. “The thing is… I’m going away for who knows how long. It’s great and all, but I don’t know if I want to leave you behind, you know?” He spoke, his brows furrowing. “I wanted to invite you along, I still have room for one more person to come along, so…” His voice trailed as he avoided your gaze.

You raised a brow in confusion. “Wait… You’re asking me to come to your wedding?” You asked, tilting your head to the side. 

“Something like that. Come with me and my friends, we’re leaving tomorrow morning to go to Altissia. You’re my best friend, I think it’s only fair for both of us if you’re there.” He continued, shrugging. His gaze fell to you as the two of you stopped walking, a curious gleam in his eyes. 

“Well… I’d be honored, are you sure your friends or your fiancée won’t mind?” You questioned, a hesitant look forming on your features. He chuckled and shook his head. 

“Hey, don’t worry about them! Trust me, they’d be happy to be there too. You can meet some of them if you want.” Noctis offered, placing a hand on his hip. 

Realistically, who were you to say no? The Prince was asking you specifically, friend or not, you were in no place to deny him. The only reason why you would be hesitant was because you were afraid you wouldn’t really… Fit in. Noctis more than likely picked people that were involved in the royalty family, people he’s known his entire life that was also royalty, even his to-be-wife was royalty. You were just a simple citizen in all of Insomnia that somehow ran into Noctis more than once for it to be considered more than coincidental. Maybe you were overthinking it, but what if they didn’t like you because you weren’t like them? 

Reluctantly, you nodded slowly. “Then… I’ll go.” You responded hesitantly. You bit your lip nervously as you continued to think, before speaking again. “But I would like to meet the others before we go so I don’t make things weird or awkward.” 

Noctis grinned and nodded. “Sounds good. You can come over to my place and meet Ignis soon.” He mentioned, beginning to guide you there before you could even argue. 

Fortunately, you got to meet Ignis and become well acquainted with him, and momentarily met Gladio before the next morning. The only one that you knew almost nothing about was Prompto. The three of them mentioned him occasionally, but they never gave a lot of insight into him.

You weren’t quite sure what to expect as the five of you gathered that morning. You didn’t know what he looked like, how he acted, nor how he even sounded. It was a gamble, and you were a little nervous. Noctis mentioned something about him being a lot like you, which made you feel a little better, at least you weren’t going to be the only commoner among royalty. 

When you first saw him, you were slightly taken aback. He was… Cute. His freckled skin, his messy blond hair, the odd but stylish outfit he wore, clashed together in a surprisingly adorable way. Not to mention he was so awkward around you, it was heartwarming. 

Throughout the beginning of the trip, through all the troubles you faced, you felt yourself become closer with Prompto. He made you laugh and blush a lot, and often tried to lift the mood no matter how hard things got. It was a relief to have someone like him around, he and Noctis together balanced the seriousness of the rest of the group. He was also talented when it came to machinery and guns… You admired him since you were rather inexperienced yourself. 

Noctis noticed how the two of you became closer. You constantly joked around and teased other members of the team together, as well as practicing fighting together. He felt something burning in his chest at the sight, but refused to admit it was jealousy. No… Why would Noctis be jealous of his two best friends getting along? That’s crazy, he was happy for you both.

…Until he wasn’t happy anymore. Your jokes and teasing ended up turning into flirtatious remarks. Your touches lingered on each other. Whenever you both made a joke, your eyes would go to each other to see if you were laughing… Suddenly, the two of you were infatuated with each other and Noctis definitely didn’t appreciate it.

It showed in his mood and attitude, too. He wasn’t particularly happy that the two of you were getting along so well, the burning sensation in his chest would flare whenever the two of you were close. He was much grumpier and dreaded each day more and more. Noctis couldn’t really understand why he felt this way either… It didn’t make sense to him, they both were his friends, he should be happy that the two of you are getting along, right?

That is, until he finally realized why. Noctis finally managed to find you alone. No Prompto, no giggling or scheming, just you, by yourself. A soft sigh of relief left his lips as he approached you from behind. You seemed to be sitting on the edge of a cliff, your legs dangling as you admired the view. “Are you feeling okay? It’s not every day you find someone hanging off a cliff.” He remarked smoothly as he approached. 

His voice caused you to flinch, snapping you out of your dazed state. “Oh… Yeah, I’m alright. Just thinking, that’s all.” You replied, patting the spot on the ground next to you. Noctis hesitantly took a seat next to you, the two of you basking in the nature-esque silence. His eyes slowly examined the sight in front of him, it was easy to see the Disc almost clearly, as well as the distant mountains where Lestallum resided. “It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” You pointed out, smiling as you swung your legs over the edge. 

Noctis’s gaze turned to you slowly after taking in the entire sight. That’s when it hit him. The way your skin absorbed the sunlight, the way your hair reflected it and shined. The way the wind blew a gentle breeze, causing your eyes to shut as you inhaled the fresh air. You looked so… Ethereal, peaceful, like this is what you’ve wanted your whole life. It was breath-taking. You were breath-taking. 

A shaky breath left his lips as he searched for an answer, desperately trying to remember what the two of you were talking about. “Y-Yeah…” He responded, his brows furrowing in confusion as you turned to look at him. A blush formed on your cheeks, as you quickly looked away. 

“You know, I’m really glad I could come along. I thought I wasn’t going to be able to fit in or anything like that… But your friends are so nice.” You murmured softly, changing the subject. Noctis nodded hesitantly and turned back to the scenery, a soft sigh leaving his lips.

“Right… It’s a good thing you guys are getting along. I wouldn’t want it any other way.” He lied, trying to go along with the conversation. Eventually, the two of you fell into a somewhat awkward silence. There were things left unsaid, you both were aware of it, but no one wanted to take the risk and talk about it, so you left it alone. 

Eventually, your time in silence was interrupted by a certain blond. He came trotting up the hill and grinned once he saw the both of you. “Mornin’.” He greeted, taking a seat on the other side of you. Noctis went deafeningly silent, the burning sensation growing in his chest again. 

You, on the other hand, returned the bright smile that Prompto wore. “Good morning.” You chirped, bumping your shoulder with his. Why didn’t you greet Noctis like that? Confusion formed on his features. Had he been replaced? As you and Prompto started a conversation, Noctis could feel himself being swallowed up by this… Selfish desire. Why hadn’t he realized sooner that he liked you? Why didn’t you ever notice? Surely he didn’t hide it that well. No… He couldn’t blame you. What if you had liked him this entire time and he had no clue? Maybe you moved onto someone who was more like you… But-

His thoughts were cut off when you gently nudged him with your shoulder. “You okay, man?” Prompto asked, the both of you wearing similar looks of concern. Noctis raised a brow in concern. 

“You looked upset… And we were talking to you, also.” You pointed out, gently rubbing his back. “Wanna talk about it?” You asked. Noctis slowly shook his head and turned away from the two of you, standing and frowning. 

“No… It’s alright, I’m still exhausted from yesterday.” He explained, shoving his hands in his pockets and beginning to head off. You and Prompto shared the same look of concern and confusion, the two of you hopping up to follow him immediately. 

“Hey, Noct… You know you can talk to us, right? We’re your best friends, man! No judging here.” Prompto tried to lighten the mood, but Noctis simply brushed him off. 

“It’s alright, we have to head out soon, yeah?” Noctis pointed out, running his fingers through his hair. Slowly, he lowered his head and looked anywhere else but the two of you. “I’ll see you back at camp.” He muttered, leaving you both behind. 

A quiet sigh left your lips as you looked up at Prompto, tilting your head to the side when you noticed he was deep in thought. “What’s on your mind?” You asked softly, realizing his lips were turned downwards. 

Prompto shrugged and crossed his arms. “The last time I saw Noctis this bad was when he was jealous over something.” He began, almost seeming to be thinking out loud. “If that’s what’s wrong this time… What’s he jealous over now?” He asked out loud, glancing over at you and searching for an answer. 

“…Could it be because we’re so close now?” You asked, shrugging. “I mean, maybe he feels left out? I dunno.” You explained, kicking the rocks on the ground as the two of you wandered back to camp.

“I mean, I guess? But that still seems like… Out of character, I guess.” He explained, frowning. “I dunno. We’ll just have to bully it outta him.” Prompto joked, smirking as you giggled mischievously. 

The conversation wasn’t brought up again later when the group decided to stay at an inn again. While Ignis, Prompto, and Gladio figured out sleeping arrangements, you slowly strolled up next to Noctis, gently nudging him with your elbows. “Hey, what’s up? You’re not seeming like yourself lately.” You murmured, looking up at him curiously. 

He raised a brow and looked over at you, before wincing and shaking his head. “I… It’s nothing.” He sighed, waving you off. “Don’t worry about it?” Noctis muttered, the same grumpy tone coming back. 

“Come on… We can talk about it somewhere else if you want. I think I saw a haven not far from here, it had a pretty cool view.” You explained, trying to convince him to come along. Noctis sighed, knowing very well that he couldn’t say no to you. 

The two of you snuck off together, eventually arriving at the nearby haven. You took a seat near the edge and looked off to the forested area below the haven, waiting for Noctis to finally catch up and sit next to you. The two of you sat in silence for a moment, before you finally looked over at him. “So…” You started, trying to break the awkward silence between the two of you. “How have you been?” You asked, knowing it was a terrible question to ask.

He let out a sigh as he stared off at the sky. His mind was trying to work out how he would explain what happened. How exactly was he supposed to admit that he had a huge crush on you that managed to evolve into some weird jealousy hate thing for Prompto, his other best friend? He winced as you looked at him expectantly, forcing out a simple answer. “Uh… I’ve been, uh, pretty okay. How about you?” He asked, mentally face-palming. 

You nodded hesitantly. Well, that was better than nothing. You decided to not press on further, silently hoping that he would start the conversation. The air around the two of you was so tense… You felt like you were going to suffocate soon.

Noctis didn’t show it, but he felt the same way. Occasionally, he’d open his mouth to speak, but nothing would come out. He started to grow frustrated. He couldn’t remember the last time he had trouble with this… Why now, of all times? Finally, he groaned and glared down at the ground. “You wanna know why I’m upset?” He started, causing you to turn and look over at him with a confused expression. “Because out of everyone I could end up jealous over, it had to be my best friend. Why, you’re probably asking? Well, it’s because of my other best friend.” He muttered stubbornly. 

You stared at him, a confused look forming as he continued to speak. “I’m sorry, I don’t think I’m following.” You admitted awkwardly.

“It’s…” He sighed, pushing his pride out of the way. “It’s because of you and Prompto, dammit.” He sighed, running his fingers through his hair. “I didn’t want to admit it, but the way you two are together… You guys are better friends than you two and I ever were. And I know how Prompto gets… He sees someone and suddenly, he’s like, in love! And I don’t want him to be in love with you. It’s selfish, but I don’t. Out of all the women that he meets, why did he have to go and fall in love with the same person I fell in love with?” He ranted, shaking his head. 

You could feel a blush creeping up on your skin the more he spoke, causing you to hide your face by looking away. “You… You l-like me?” You stammered out of shock, as if you were still processing it all. “Wait, you’re jealous of Prompto? I thought you were jealous of me… I’m still confused.” You confessed with a sigh. 

“I like you, alright? Prompto was going to steal you away from me, and I couldn’t stop myself from getting jealous.” He admitted fully, rubbing the back of his neck. “I’m sorry, I don’t want to ruin things between us, or between you and Prompto. I think I said too much…” He groaned, shaking his head. 

While you were still processing his entire confession, Noctis ended up standing, preparing to head back. “…We should go.” He muttered, trying to pull you out of your confused daze. You glanced back at him, hesitantly nodding as you stood again. 

“Y…Yeah…” You responded, gathering yourself and following along with him. For most of the time, you both were in silence. Noctis seemed to be relieved that he finally got all of that out, and actually felt better now. Meanwhile, you were still comprehending everything that just happened in the last twenty minutes. Noctis liked you? Like, like-liked you? You? Just a commoner? Still highly confused, you felt yourself beginning to piece everything together since you first met. His gazes, he never really looked at you like a friend. He spent so much time with you after you first met, he took you almost everywhere. But he was getting married soon, wasn’t he? How could the two of you have a relationship like this…? 

“…Noctis.” You whispered hesitantly, looking up at him with a slightly troubled expression. “If you do like me… Like, actually… What about your wedding?” You asked softly, your brows furrowing as you looked down at the ground. 

He let out a soft sigh as he slowly shook his head. “I’m not sure… I don’t know what to do about anything at the moment.” He confessed, staring up at the sky. 

You nodded hesitantly. “Right… I guess that makes sense.” You responded, unsure of how else to respond. The two of you continued to walk in silence. Countless thoughts filled both of your minds, the two of you trying to find a solution for any of this mess, but neither of you came up with anything. Sighing softly, you reached out and took his hand without saying a word. 

Noctis raised his brows in surprise as he looked down at your hands, noticing how you seemed to be casual about it. A smile tugged at his lips as he allowed his fingers to wrap around yours, a quiet sigh leaving his lips. He could worry about everything later, right? This is what he needed now… He needed you.


End file.
